ellroyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hideo Ashida
Referenced in * The Black Dahlia * Perfidia *This Storm History * Advanced degress in chemistry & biology * Stanford Ph.D at 22. * Ray Pinker is his mentor. * Gay Perfidia Hideo and Ray Pinker investigate a series of robberies and through an invention he created they are able to catch the license plate of the culprit. When Lee Blanchard and Turner "Buzz" Meeks arrive they go into the drug store and find out the thief took only phenobarbital. On top of that Hideo discovers a red thread and the bullet. Taking it home he analyzes it and calls Buzz to tell him of his findings. It's also revealed that Hideo is gay and had a crush on his friend, Bucky Bleichert for years. Hideo and Bucky discuss his upcoming fight at the Olympic Stadium. Looking over the scene Hideo sees hesitation marks on the backs of the bodies and explains the intricacies of sepupuku (ritual suicides) but in the process finds a mauve thread on each body, denoting it was a murder. He also discovers bullets fired from a silencer, like at the drug store. Hideo and Ray test the bullets and find they're both from Lugers, one blue steel and white pearl grips inlaid with black swatiskas and rubies. Hideo also mentions how Dudley found reichsmarks in the house. Hideo and Ray go to the crime scene and he is told even though the Alien Squad has been created an FBI agent, Ward Litell, is watching his mom. While examining the crime scene he comes back to wondering why someone would hang up laundry on the day they were going to commit suicide. Going through dusting he discovers a new fingerprint, and with Ray, while examining the letter, comes to the conclusion the killer is Japanese. Afterwards, going over the house he discovers a secret room where it is revealed they were communicating with Japan. He decides to suppress his findings and make it his investigation. Hideo goes to the Japanese farms and smells fish oil, similar to what he'd previously found in the home. Finding nothing worth seeing he goes to talk to brother, Akira, who tells him Bucky will probably turn them in. Afterwards he breaks into Deutsches Haus where he finds more pearl gripped, onyx swatiska covered Lugers with silencers. Going back to the lab he test them and confirms that they match the heist man and home shooters. After hearing he'll be let go from Ray, he runs to City Hall and, noticing the taps, tells Bill he can take them out as long as he's protected and allowed to stay on the Watanabe case, to which Bill agrees. Hideo thinks on how he'd received Lee and Elmer and his new friend Kay. It also occurs to him that Jim Davis, who speaks Chinese, may help in using the Chinese as muscle against the Japanese. Hideo goes over the clues, the fish oil at the house, shrimp oil on the bodies' feet, and fish smell at the farm and can't figure what it means. Asking his mom if Carlos Madrano or any one else wanted to buy the house she says no, which sends him back to his work at home. When Bucky comes to his home and admits what he did Hideo punches him. Hideo and Lee go to question Japanese prisoners but leave dejected when he's recognized as a race traitor. Going back to the house knowing he missed something simple at the house he goes and finds another recording sent after the murders. When he goes to leave he runs into Dudley who says he's a better person to side with over Bill. Hideo goes to Goleta to inspect a Jap submarine attack. When he arrives he finds various body parts and, in a shed, catches the oil fish oil smell he's previously encountered and see a starburst cut on one of the bodies. Hideo takes the tire molds and finds they were the same as Larkin's hit and run. Larkin, who had a purple sweater. Jack said he located some calls to pay phone by aircraft companies but Lee says it means nothing. Hideo's called to the scene of the murders committed by Dudley and Ace and finds an old knife. He also thinks one of the men is mixed. Buzz tells Bill it reminds him of Huey's heist mates. When Hideo tells something about Larkin is bugging him he's told to go back and while there is drawn to the koi pond. He also notes the calls made near the aircraft plants. Going to Nort's lab they find out Ryoshi had an old scar with a knife like Hideo saw before. This Storm Category:Characters from The Black Dahlia Category:Characters from Perfidia Category:Gay characters